A vehicle seat belt system typically includes seat belt webbing, a seat belt tongue on the webbing, and a buckle assembly. The seat belt tongue on the webbing is inserted and locked in the buckle assembly to secure the seat belt webbing. In a dark and/or unfamiliar vehicle interior, the location of the buckle assembly may not be easily identifiable.